This invention relates generally to a folding utility knife having a replaceable blade or cutting member.
Utility knives having replaceable blades are used in a variety of applications, such as in carpentry, floor covering installations, hobby work, mechanical work, electrical work, etc.
One known type of such utility knife includes a blade which is moveable longitudinally with respect to a handle through use of a slide button. The handle includes a storage area for replacement blades, such handle being formed of two handle halves screwed to one another. The blade storage area is accessed by unscrewing the halves of the handle to expose the storage area.
Knives having replaceable blades have been patented. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,769,094, issued to Collins, the present applicant, discloses a folding knife with a blade carrier for carrying different blades. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,688,003 B2 and 6,354,007 B1, both issued to Scarla, disclose a utility knife having a neck pivotally connected to a handle, and a blade mounted in the neck.